


Galoshes and Other Funny Words

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Baby Scorpius Malfoy, Drabble, Gen, Minor Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Rain, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scorpius was playing in the rain and gets muddy, thinking that his father will be upset.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Galoshes and Other Funny Words

I knock on the door, looking down, with a frown on my face. “Why are you covered in mud?” Father asks me. “I’m sorry.” I say as I start to hug him. “Whatever for, tiger?” “I’m all muddy.” A tear rolls down my cheek. “Hey, don’t cry.” Father says as he sits on his knees to match my height. “Aren’t you made?” “No.” He shakes his head. “But...I’m all muddy!” I say as I drop my hands from my hips. “Are you mad?” “I don’t think so.” “Okay, so, then what’s the problem?” “I don’t think we have one.” I say. “Okay, come on, lift you’re head up.” “You’re not in trouble today.” “You promise?” “Yes.” “Pinky promise?” “What’s that?” Father asks. “It’s something Al and I do.” “You put your pinky fingers around each other.” “And what’s the outcome?” “A promise that shan’t be broken.” “Where’d you learn that word.” “From James, it’s religious.” Father laughs. “Do you want to play in the rain some more?” “Really?” A smile appears on my face. “Really.” “I pinky promise.” Father says. “Me too!” We both chuckle. “The only thing I ask is to put on your galoshes.” “Galosh is a funny word!” I exclaim. “Yes, Scorpius, yes it is.” Father says as I rush inside to get my galoshes and run back out into the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave kudos if you like my story. Have a great day! 🐍


End file.
